fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luther Killmonger
|kanji = 月光 毒の|rōmaji = Gekkō Dokuno|affiliation = Dragon Soul|previous affiliation = N/A|occupation = Dark Mage|age = 32|height = 6'1|weight = 80 kg|blood type = B+|team = N/A|partner = N/A|base of operations = Dragon Soul Guild|previous occupation = N/A|previous team = N/A|previous partner = N/A|relatives = Noxium (Foster Father)|alias = Nox (ノックス, Nokkusu)}} Gekkou Dokuno (月光 毒の, Gekkō Dokuno lit. Moonlight Poison) is a Dragon Slayer who was taught Poison Dragon Slayer Magic by the poison dragon, Noxium. He had also implanted a Dragon Lacrima into his body, turning him into a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. He gave himself the nickname, Nox (ノックス, Nokkusu) in honor of his foster father. Appearance Gekkou is a man with a muscular build, standing at 6'1 ft tall and weighed at 80 kg. His hair is styled in a ruffled manner while at the same time being spiked with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. Gekkou's usual attire is a black, leather jacket with a fur collar; underneath the jacket is a white V-neck shirt that cover hides his muscular frame. He also has on a pair of dark blue, denim jeans; being held up by a simple brown belt, that has a silver chain attached to the belt from his back pocket. Additionally, he has a set of black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears a silver ring on his finger, a star-shaped necklace that hangs from his neck, and piercing on his left ear. Personality As a kid, Gekkou is quiet lively and always the one seeking for fun. When his foster father and teacher Noxium disappeared on X777, Gekkou had been cruel and violent ever since. History As a kid, Gekkou is quiet lively and always the one seeking for fun. When his foster father and teacher Noxium disappeared on X777, Gekkou had been cruel and violent ever since. Gekkou set out on a journey into the wilderness to perfect his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. He became a Third Generation Dragon Slayer when he stumbled upon a group of mages who were looking for a volunteer to implant a Dragon Lacrima into. Gekkou thought that since he perfected his Dragon Slayer Magic, he wouldn't have a problem with a Dragon Lacrima inside of him. Gekkou survived the implantation, having to suffer up to the point he was going to die but was saved miraculously. Recently, Gekkou joined the Dark Guild Dragon Soul. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength - Immense Magical Power - Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Magical Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法, Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) - A Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes poison. *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō) - Gekkou's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Gekkou quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Claw' - Gekkou forms claws on his hands with poison and slashes his opponent, leaving marks that would stings the them causing them not be able to move. *'Poison Drive' - A Dragon Slayer ability is a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. Gekkou used this to brings out the true power of his Poison Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Gekkou an aura of poison that completely cloaks and continuously rise from his body. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi) - **'Great Hazardous Combo' - Gekkou wraps poison around his fists as he punches his opponent repeatedly, damaging and eat away their stamina. Then he launches his opponent into the air and perform his breath attack, then followed up with Poison Dragon's Claw and he then finishes it off with a kick wrapped with poison. Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based off Mikoto Suoh of the K Project series and Sōma Yukihira of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Category:Under Construction Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer